


That one time Hinata went missing

by nolongerhuman000



Series: All about Hinata [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Family Feels, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone-centric, Love, M/M, Missing Persons, Other, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerhuman000/pseuds/nolongerhuman000
Summary: That one time Hinata shouyou went missing and everyone went looking for him
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: All about Hinata [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936567
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	That one time Hinata went missing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for misspelling some of the names  
> I still love them 100000xxxx

I was sleeping when my phone started ringing, I thought I was dreaming so i went back to sleep but the ringing persisted for a few minutes.

I looked at the clock it was way past my bed time.

"Hello?" It was an unregistered number.

" Is this Sawamura Daichi?" A lady was on the other line.

I nodded out of habit "Yes Ma'am."

" I was wondering if shoyou is with you?I'm her mom."

Shoyou?

" we went home past eight pm- he didn't come home?" I know I should be calm and call Suga but Hinata would never do something like this.

" his father was home and they got into an argument- his father doesn't want him to continue playing Shoyou got mad ,really mad."

She started crying.

" I'll contact the other members and check if Hinata went with them I'll call you again Ma'am"

I immediately called Suga, he's close with Hinata so he might know.

I forgot that it was already late and Suga will be grumpy being interrupted.

" Mhmm.." he was half awake.

" suga? You awake? Hinata didn't come home last night. His mom is looking for him"

" he-whaaat?" I can tell that he bolted and is now awake.

" wait- he went home, did they practice?"

I went on and explained to him what happened at home.

" why would they say that to him?" He was disapproving.

" hinata loves volleyball. Why would they stop him..?"

" let me call Kageyama and you call the others okay?" I ended the call and called Kageyama first.

" Captain?" He was alert.

" sorry to wake you up- but is hinata with you?" 

" No-" He was silent for a moment.

" did something happened? He was acting all weird awhile ago. He was asking if being independent is difficult." 

" he's not home. His mom called me,and his father doesn't want him to play anymore."

Kageyama was silent again.

" i can't blame him for wanting to run away."

When he said that I was loss for words

" he still needs to come home Kageyama so if he ever contacts you let me know-"

" I'll try and call other people too-"

Suga texted, be called Tanaka and Asahi but still the same response. Both of them planned on checking the gym with Nishinoya.

I know that it would be too far for a kid like hinata to go to but I still texted Kuroo.

" Kuroo- did Hinata drop by at your practice by any chance?" 

I don't want to call him since I don't want to be disturbing other people.

But Kenma called.

" shoyou didn't come home?" For the first time he sounded agitated, I can hear him scuffling around.

" yeah- his mom called i don't know where else he could go."

" lemme try and check the other members too and let you know."

I didn't know that Hinata has this much effect on other people,after kenma's call bokuto was on the phone.

" where did my discipline gooooo? I'll wake akashi and tell him hinata's missing-" 

I didn't even finishing speaking the call ended being Bokuto panicking.

Kenma was stopping his game to look for hinata and Akashi called after a few minutes with bokuto at the background.

" bokuto-san at home. apparently he seems to have lost hinata which i don't think is possible given that hinata wasn't at practice today, so I'm guessing what bokuto-san is trying to say is that hinata didn't come home?" 

i wanted to laugh at Akashi resigned tone.

Bokuto seems to be at his room still panicking.

" I'll calm this kid first lemme know if we can help anyway-bokuto san we're not going to miyagi at this hour." 

The call ended and Asahi was calling me,he was with Nishinoya and Tanaka.

" Daichi we're on our way to the gym- they went to the convenience store to get something to eat just in case Hinata is hungry." 

" be careful though? It's late." But should I be worried when it's Asahi,tanaka and most specifically Nishinoya outside when its this late?

Kenma texted saying that Lev didn't receive any message from Hinata and is asking if we need help looking for him.

Aone texted Suga and was asking if there was any news. I wonder how news got out when I don't have any contact with Date Tech.

" Kuroo?" I was on my way out when he called.

" I just read your message,kenma is asking me to go to Miyagi is the shrimp still missing?" I heard the door being open on his end and it seems like Kenma just arrived at his place.

" I'm not sure where to look for him- he doesn't have any place to sleep. Asahi and the others looking for him at school."

" Kenma seems to be wearing his jacket inside out wait-" he was helping Nekoma's setter with his jacket,laughing while Kenma keeps on telling him it's fine.

" you have school tomorrow kuroo, I'll let you know once we find hinata. Bokuto seems to be panicking too. " 

I went out and tried calling hinata's phone.

It just went on ringing.

He always answer my calls,this is really worrying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata boke!!!!


End file.
